An airbag having the above-mentioned features is known from EP 2 358 568 B1, in which both the upper wall and the lower wall are formed from two sections of the one-part cut fabric, so that a connection of the sections respectively extends over the upper wall and the lower wall. Furthermore, the holes for the pass-through of the stay bolts of a gas generator are formed directly in the upper wall and/or the lower wall of the airbag, which are tensioned during a deployment of the airbag, so that a particular loading occurs in the region of these holes. In addition, these holes in the cut fabric are disposed relatively close to one edge of the section for forming the upper wall or the lower wall, which could lead to a further weakening of this region.
The object of the present invention is therefore to at least partially solve the problems described with respect to the prior art, and in particular to specify an airbag that can withstand higher loads.